Divergnt Truth or dare 3!
by Myfavoritenumbersare6and4
Summary: Truth or Dare with the divergent characters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am sorry if I did the authors note thing wrong, but oh well. :D This is my first fanfic, so I would appreciate if you reviewed and gave me some tips. This is based off of the Divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth. This is about the characters having some fun in their free time with a game of truth or dare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just the plot. :]**

**If I owned anything I would probably be typing like mad and it would be a 74365869726 book series. Hehe. **

**This is from Four's POV, and it is a little different. Four and Tris are not together...yet. You may notice, for example, people like Will will (Will will...hehehe I am such a 2 year old.) be participating although they might be dead. Enjoy!**

****I was in the training room hurtling knives at a target, every one reaching the middle when I was knocked to the ground.

"WOAAH! Zeke, the hell man?" I shouted, shoving him off me. He just laughed and started pushing me towards his place.

"Where are we going?" I sighed. After he informed me that we would be playing truth or dare, my mind instantly wandered towards Tris.

"Er...Who is um...Who is going to be there?" I stuttered.

"Everyone! Christina, Will, Al, Marlene, Lynn, Uri, and you know. Everyone else." He laughed and dragged me in his room. I surveyed the area, Al was sitting next to Will, Marlene next to Lynn and Uriah next to Christina. Zeke and I took our seats and Mar started explaining the rules.

"Okay. So, if you didn't already figure this out, we are playing truth or dare. The rules are you have to complete EVERY dare. If you refuse, you have to take off an article of clothing. It can't be something stupid, like a sock or shoe. Once you are bare-ass naked, the penalty is drinking a shot of hot sauce. Understood?" She said. We all Nodded and she announced that she would be starting.

"Four. Truth or dare?" She chimed.

"Er. Dare.." I said nervously. She gave me a devilish smile and whispered something to me.  
_Oh no. Ohhhh no. I am going to die._

I sighed, got up and went outside. And the first face I saw was...

Tris. I took one look at her and ran back inside.

"Nope. I will not sing "Boyfriend" to her." I scowled, taking my shirt off. "Alright. Hmmm...Christina, Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Before I answer, may I ask who was out there that you were so embarrassed to sing too?" She said happily. I shook my head and glared. "Fine. Dare." She chuckled.

"Hm. I dare you give Will a shexy lap dance in the other room." I said mischievously. (**A/N: Will and Christina are not together yet.)** She looks at Will for a moment, then me, then Will. Her cheeks turned pink as Will raised an eyebrow at her. With an exasperated sigh, she got up, pulling Will with her and dragged him to the other room. After a few minutes, Chris stormed out of the room with Will following her. He gave me a thumbs up and a grin, which made us all crack up except for Chris.

"Damn you Four. Okay. Al, truth or dare?" She asks. When he responds dare, she whispers something in his ear. He turns red and passes his cell phone over to her and she begins texting someone. Covering up who she was texting it too with her thumb, she showed him. Then she removed her thumb and showed us.

it was to Tris. It said,

Hay sexy gurl. Why don't you get that ass over here and come play with us?

We were all laughing hysterically when she hit send. Tris burst through the door. "WHAT THE HELL AL." She shouted, which made us all laugh harder.

"It was just a dare. Join us?" Asked Uri. She agrees and sits next to me. My heart skipped a beat. I shook my head and told Al to give someone a dare/truth.

"Okay. Tris, Truth or dare?" He asked politely.

"Dare."

"Hmm. I dare you too...go play 7 minutes in heaven with..." He pauses, thinking. "Four." My smile vanishes and my eyes widen. I stare at her. This is probably the first time I have ever wanted someone to take their shirt off. To my demise, she agreed and led me into the room.

"Um. I-I- erm" Was all I could get out. She looked just as embarrassed as I did, and even redder. She would out tomatoes to shame. I was about to tell her that she didn't have to do anything when she stood up on her tip toes and kissed me. It was not a long, passionate kiss, just a peck but I smiled and kissed her back gently. When she broke away, I was worried I scared her. I looked down for a minute. But when I brought my gaze back up she was grinning ear to ear.

She laughed and tackled me to the ground and gave me another kiss without hesitation. I kissed her back.

"One minute left! We can't hear anything, watch guys join in there?" We heard Uri call.

"Nothing. And Al, I hate you." I yelled. Although to them I probably sounded angry, I was still smiling at Tris. I leaned up to give her one last kiss on the lips, then a peck on the nose before standing up.

"ALRIGHT! WE ARE COMING IN! TEN SECONDS!" They shouted.

"TEN!"

"Act mad. It will be hilarious." I whispered to Tris.

"NINE!"

"Okaaaaay. I kind of which it lasted longer though." She giggled quietly.

"EIGHTSEVENSIXFIVEFOURTHREETW OONE!" We heard them shout in a rush. I winked at Tris one more time then went to the other side of the room and put a scowl on my face. She went in the corner and kneeled down, head on her arms. When they burst in, they looked kinda sad, shocked and disappointed. She got up and stormed out of the room, but she looked back at me and winked so quickly that I barely even caught it. I followed her, but when we got back in the circle I sat by Zeke instead.

"Ugh. I hate you guys so much." She snapped angrily. "Uriah, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ohmygod. I am a terrible person. D: I am SOOOO SORRY! Argh, you guys probably hate me now. **

**And the setting is in Zeke's room, for those of you who were confused. Also, this is during initiation, near the very beginning. Thus explaining the life of Al and Will, and also the fact that Tris and Four are not dating yet. Haha, I apologize for confusion. I suck at writing sometimes. _ ON WITH THE STORY! But first...**

**Me: Okay Tris, go!**

**Tris: She doesn't own anything, not me, not Four, not Uriah. Not ANYONE! So, don't sue her guys!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Tris: No problem.**

**P.S- OHMIGOSH! If you guys want chapters up quicker, please send me ideas for truths and dares! PLEASE? C'MON! JUST DO IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!...Pwease? *Baby puppy face***

****TRIS'S POV

"Mmmm...Truth." He sing-songed. Damn.

"Dang you Uriah. Okay... What is your most embarrassing fear, my friend?" I said, matching his childish tone.

"Ah. Well. Erm, my most embarrassing fear is probably my fear of our old friend Four over there.." He said awkwardly. We all chuckled and Four just grinned devilishly. Oh dear, what is he planning?

"OKAY MOVING ON! Marlene! TRUTH ORRRRR DAAAARRREE!" Uriah yelled in an 'announcer' voice. What is with this kid and strange voices...

"DARE! I am NOT a wimp!" Mar responded sassily.

"Ooo-ookaa-aaay then!" Uriah retorted. "I dare you. To. Go. Brush your teeth then have a yummy glass of ORANGE JUICE!"

I tilted my head in confusion. What was so hard about that? Does she like not like orange juice or something? And what about the teeth part? Hm. Uriah is a strange kid. Mar wrinkled up her nose in disgust and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then to the kitchen. After a second we heard coughing a sputtering, and Marlene exclaiming "GROSS GROSS GROSS!" before rinsing her mouth out with tons of water. Hm, I guess it just tastes really bad. Oh well, moving on. I sat silently, except for the occasional laughing as the game went on. Suddenly, Will brought me back to attention.

"TRIS! You haven't gone in a while. Truth or dare, babbeh?" Will asked, adding a funny accent to the word "baby" and making it sound like babbeh. I snorted at him.

"Hmm..." i said, thinking. Guessing what I could be asked, I decided a dare was safest. "Mmm..Dare!"

"OKAY BABBEH!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Kiss Four." I grinned happily, he never specified where! "On. The. Lips." Will added, and I scowled.

"Damnitt. So close." I muttered. Four raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes once again. I scooted across the circle over to him, gave him a quick peck and scooted back. I guess that wasn't so bad, just feels weird to kiss in front of other people. Humph. My abnegation keeps poking through.

"Nice try Uriah. If you want someone to be embarrassed, you have to be really specific. Just saying! Okay! Hey. Hey Four. Hey. Hey." I said playfully. He chuckled before making his eyes all wide and saying in a fake teenage girl voice- "HAY GURL HAY!" **(ASDFGHJKL REFERENCE REFERENCE REFERENCE! I love you if you know what thats from. 3) **

We all had a laugh at that before I asked him that question. I think by now you should be able to figure out what it was.

"Truth. You scare me sometimes Tris." Four replied.

"What is your real name?" I questioned. Four sighed, shook his head and slid his jeans off, then threw them to the side. Then it was his turn.

"Okay. Lynn, truth or dare?" He asked. Lynn chose truth and ended up telling us all of her fears. Surprisingly, none of them were actually that funny except for her fear of bunnies.

"Um. Al? Truth or dare." Lynn asked.

"Dare." Al responded.

"I dare you to go make out with Tris for 3 minutes."

Al turned pale, and I turned red. Why do I blush so much? Oh I don't know. Hey, why does al look so worried? I can't be that bad! I wonder why he turns pale instead of blush- aaaaand I am rambling. I looked at Al, silently pleading him not too do it. I still wasn't very comfortable with the PDA business, and I may have a crush on someone else. *COUGH* Four *COUGH!* Much to my relief, Al nodded at me and took his shirt off. Also, thankfully, he came up with an excuse.

"I couldn't let four be the only almost naked one, now could I? Also, Tris scares me as well." He said smugly. Four gave him a smirk and mouthed 'thanks' at him. Was he thanking him for not kissing me, or taking his shirt off? I wonder. Al continued the game.

"Moving on. Zeke, you know the question." Al said evenly.

"Dare. I am not a pussy." Zeke laughed.

"Okay, fair fight with Tris. Now. Well, make it fair but Tris, don't hurt him." Al replied.

I waggled my eyebrows mischievously at him and Zeke faked horror before shouting dramatically- "Oh no! My life, it's over! AHHHHHH!" and flopping backwards onto the ground with a hand pressed to his forehead. We all laughed and I went over to pull him up, giggling. We cleared out a space together in the room, and I was careful to show struggle at moving heavy things. I even had him help me pick up something that was really small. Time to fight.

I smiled innocently at him, pretending to be scared. "Please, just don't hurt me too much Zeke!" I cried. I noticed his face soften and I turned back to look at Christina, making sure that Zeke didn't notice and giving her an evil, triumphant smile.

"Oh I won't. Tell me if I am hurting you too bad dear." Zeke said, sounding like someone comforting a little kid that fell off their bike and scraped their knee. We moved so we were standing a slight distance apart, facing each other. Four gave us a countdown and Zeke leaped at me, but I let him push me to the ground. I shrieked and looked up in fake terror at him when he pinned my arms above my head. Then I turned my head to the side and forced myself to sniffle, to make him think I was crying and defeated already. His grip loosened slightly. Perfect!

"Oh god, Tris! I am so sorry. Are you o-" He began before I cut him off by quickly lurching upwards and flipping us over so I had my knees on either side of his thighs and my feet holding down his knees. I pinned his arms above his head, the same as he had done to me.

"Beg for Mercy Zeke." I said with a snake-like tone.

"Never!" He shouted. I smiled evilly and moved my leg slightly so it was in between his. I smirked ad slowly moved it upwards then stopped for a moment to say, "Zeke, you may want to beg for mercy or you are going to get kicked in your 'special place' in about 5 seconds."

"TRIS! DONT!" I moved my leg higher.

"OKAY FINE FINE STOP MERCY!" He shouted. I laughed and got off him and held out a hand to help him up. Zeke accepted it and stared at me with approval in his eyes.

"Nice fight, Prior." Zeke said. Everyone laughed as I shook his hand formally, and then we got back to the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ohmahgerd I am so sorry. Im not dead, don't worry. Ill try and update this more often now, if possible but it might be hard considering the part I got in my next musical. I got...**

**Me: YO ZEKE. Drumroll please!**

**Zeke: *Drumroll***

**JOY THE STEPSISTER! I am really excited because it is really my first major part in any play ever, and it's going to take a LOT of practice. Thankfully the other stepsister is one of my good friends who is absolutely gorgeous and super nice, so she can help me and I can help her. **

**Aaaaaand now, let's continue the story! But first...**

**Me: Peter, go.**

**Peter: Argh. Fine. She doesn't own anything, not me, not Dauntless, not anything. All rights go to Veronica Roth, blah blah blah. Happy?**

**Me: Very. Also, this is Tris's POV.**

"Hm. Marlene. Truth or dare?" Zeke asked. Marlene chose dare and added something about not being a frothy bubble. Whatever that means.

"I dare you to go outside and propose to the first person you see." He informed. Marlene nodded thoughtfully for a moment before standing up and heading out of the room. Lynn followed to make sure she actually did it, and she also wanted to see the results. From outside the door we heard- "BUT NO! CALEB YOU HAVE TO MARRY ME, YOU SIMPLY MUST!" At the mention of Caleb I lurched up and sprinted outside. When I saw him, I grinned at his flustered and confused expression. We invited him to come play truth or dare with us, he refused, but we dragged him in anyways. Then we continued the game.

"CALEB." Marlene screamed. Caleb jumped and turned to face her. "TRUTH OR DARE!" Marlene questioned, rather loudly.

"Truth." Caleb responded carefully, analyzing Marlene's wild and crazy appearance. It was smart to pick truth.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah called out. We all rolled our eyes- he was never going to be able to bring that word back no matter how hard he tried.

"Wait Tris, Caleb used to be a Stiff like you, and now he's an Erudite?" Marlene clarified. I nodded. "Okay then. What is the most un-abnegation like thing you have ever done?" Marlene finally asked.

"Uhh.." He thought over it for a moment. This should be hard for him, he was one to always follow the rules. "Me and Susan would make out at night while people were sleeping." He confessed. I stared at him, my mouth wide open. CALEB- my innocent big brother making out with one my my very good friends. That may have scarred me for life. We moved on to the next person.

"You, what's your name?" Caleb pointed at Lynn. I nudged his shoulder and told him all our names, for future reference. "Ah. Lynn, truth or dare?" He questioned.

"Dare."

"I daré you to sing "What makes you beautiful" at the top of your lungs."

"Pfft. Easy." Lynn scoffed before standing up and starting to sing, well, more like shout. Eventually, the cat falling from a building noises were gone as she sang the last line.

_**THATS WHAT MAKES YOU**_** BEAUTIFUL!**

We all laughed for a while after that. Then it was Lynn's turn.

"Truth or dare, Tris?" She asked, turning to stare at me. She looked pretty devilish, so I decided to play it safe.

"Truth."

"What happened during those 7 minutes with Four?" She asked. Then Caleb had a mini spazz attack.

"WHAT 7 MINUTES. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AND DO I HAVE TO BEAT HIM UP." Caleb started screaming, I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down while I stifled a laugh.

"Honestly, nothing happened." I shrugged and Four nodded slightly, holding back a smile. Caleb let out a relieved breath and we all got back to the game.

"Uri, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Why are you scared of four?" I questioned, remembering his earlier confession of being afraid of him.

"Well, I'm not necessarily scared of him in general. Im just scared that he's going to kill me in my sleep or something, I mean look at him. He could kill you with a glare for pansy cakes sakes!" Uriah exclaims. Four chuckled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Four, truth or dare?" Uri asked. I could practically see a plan forming in his head.

"Dare." Four responds easily.

"Kiss Tris on the lips for 30 seconds. Full out." Uriah says evilly, glancing at Caleb's reddening face and holding back bursts of laughter. Because I was just in an annoying mood, I looked at Four and nodded with a smile. I jerked my head very slightly towards Caleb, and Four developed a different look on his face, so I knew he understood that I just wanted to get on my brothers nerves.

Four opened his arms and beckoned me in. "C'mere." I scampered over and quickly whispered, "Ill put my hand up." He nodded slightly and I straddled his waist, earning some catcalls. Thankfully, we were across the cycle from Caleb so all he could see was the back of me and Four's shoulders, as well as his arms snaked around my waist. We both leaned forward at the same time and I quickly put my hand up so it looked like I was touching his face, but I was really keeping us separated. Before I knew it the 30 seconds was up and I pretended to pull away, out of breath. Caleb was practically steaming with anger, and it was actually very funny. I gave Four a wink, which caused Caleb to burst.

"YOU SON OF A GUN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, KISSING MY SISTER LIKE THAT WHEN YOU ARENT EVEN HER BOYFRIEND AND I AM GLAD YOU ARENT HER BOYFRIEND ANYWAYS! THAT WAS HORRIFYING AND YOU SHOULD GET YOUR STINKING PAWS OFF MY SISTER AND MAKE SURE YOUR LIPS NEVER TOUCH HERS AGAIN!" Caleb screeched. I looked at Four for a moment and he stared back before saying,

"But Caleb. They never did."

"DONT TRY TO- W-wait what?" Caleb sputtered. At that moment me and Four broke down into fits of laughter. Everyone looked at us with confused expressions for a moment before they started laughing as well.

"Caleb, my hand was in between us. We faked you out." I explained, still chuckling. "Okay! Moving on. Who's turn is it now?"

Four raises his hand and continues the game.

"Al, truth or dare?" Four questioned.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Shouted Uriah before Marlene covered his mouth in annoyance.

"Who do you like?" Four asked him calmly.

"ImayormaynothaveacrushonTris ." He mumbled quickly. Quick enough that no one actually understood.

"Huh?" We all said at the same time. (Creepy.)

"Tris." He coughed a few times awkwardly, trying to avoid glares from Caleb and Four. Why on earth was Four glaring at him? Hm.. Thankfully, Al quickly continued the game.

"Will, truth or dare?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OooOOoOoOOooOooOoh I am being a good person and updating already. Don't get used to it my lovelies, I am a very lazy person. ANNNYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY! But first..**

**Me: Four, your up!**

**Four: She owns nothing but the plot! Veronica Roth owns all the characters and things. **

**Me: Fantastic, WHAT THE MAN SAYS IS THE TRUTH! Also, this is Still Tris's POV. WOO P.s, I am changing to present tense because I fail at past tense. :3**

"Will, truth or dare?" Al asks, turning to Will.

"Dare!" He responds confidently.

"I dare you to take your shirt off." Al says. We grin at his coded joke- if Will refused, he would pretty much have to take it off anyways. But Will gave us the 'bitch please' look and slid his pants off.

"I am such a rebel." Will states proudly. We all let out small bubbles of laughter before moving on.

"CHRISTINA!" Will shouts. Christina doesn't even jump, she just turns to him calmly.

"Dare." She says easily, picking at her fingernails casually.

"I dare you to let Tris do your make up." He says with a smirk, knowing that I have pretty much no experience with it what so ever. Christina scowls and stands up, pulling me to the bathroom with her. When Christina spreads out all her make up products, excluding a few that she didn't want me to ruin, I stare at them all nervously. I pick up the one thing I recognize from when Chris used it on me- the liquid eyeliner.

"Close your eyes." I instruct before gliding the eyeliner across her eye, right where her lashes meet the skin. I carefully add a little wing-thingy at the end that I had seen other people do before replicating it on the other eye and stepping back to see how it looked. Christina opened her eyes and I have to admit, I actually did a pretty good job. Picking up a little container with squares of different colors, I study it intensely before realizing that it was eyeshadow. I nod for a moment, thinking of what would look good. Working entirely from memory, I use my finger to dab a light silvery color on the inner corner of her eye, dabbing a darker blackish-grey in the middle and black on the end. Again, I replicate it on the other eye. I step back again, and she opens her eyes. They seem to pop more and they look mysterious. I grin happily at my work before continuing.

I pick up another that I recognize- blush. I grab a brush and swirl it across the pink powder before carefully brushing it over her cheeks. I realize how long I am taking, But I don't actually care all that much. I don't want Chris to kill me for making her look like a clown. Finishing up with all the foundation and conturing business, (Chris gave me lots of advice,) I quickly slid nearly clear gloss over her lips. Finally finished. I step back once again and hand her a mirror. Christina looks into it and gasps, then her lips curl into a smile.

"Tris. This is actually really really good. You could be a make up artist. Are you sure you have never used it before?" She asks with a chuckle. I shake my head 'no' before we head back out to the rest of the group. They all nod in admiration and I give a "dodger bow". (Pretending to have a hat and mimicking turning it and thrusting it out, if that makes sense.)

"Lynn, truth or dare?" Chris asks once she is settled in her place.

"Dare." She responds.

"Kiss Al on the lips."

"Sure." Lynn shrugs and makes her way over to him before giving Al a long kiss. When she pulls back, she casually walks back to her seat and Al gives us a thumbs up sign. We all chuckle for a moment.

"Tris, truth or dare?" She asks me. Is it just me, or is everyone trying to ask me? Geesh.

"Argh. Dare I guess." I say, sounding bored.

"Kiss four full out on the lips, a full minute. No hand up this time." Lynn smirks. I roll my eyes and crawl over to Four. Without warning, I slide onto his lap and connect my lips to his. I can feel him tense up, but he kisses back carefully anyways. I noticed that he kept his arms away from me- no doubt trying not to anger Caleb again. I also got the feeling that he thought it was weird to kiss an initiate, which was probably true, but oh well. I am sure Caleb is fuming by now- almost half a minute up. Within seconds I find myself wrapping my arms around his neck. I am not sure why, It just feels right. I guess I like it when he kisses me, it gives me a warm fluttery feeling in my stomach. I wonder if it happens to him too? Then I hear the timer beep, indicating the end of our minute. I detach myself from him and slide back to my seat. Then I realize something- Four was only in his boxers. Oh lord. I decide it would be best to make it look like nothing happened, and I can see that he agrees because we neither say anything on that matter and sit normally. I pretend not to notice Uriah holding Caleb's arms down.

"Moving on!" I exclaim cheerily. "URIAH!" I screech, suddenly hyper. Already knowing his choice, I continue. "I dare you toooooooo..." I think for a moment. "Have Christina paint your nails ANY color she wants." Uri groans and pulls off his shirt, knowing Christina would pick something super girly like pink just to be annoying.

"Four, truth or dare. Truth? OKAY!" Uriah says, not giving him a chance to answer. "On a scale of one to ten, how much did you enjoy kissing Tris?" He asks in a british accent. I seriously don't understand this kid sometimes with all these strange voices and accents.

"I am going to have to honestly say with ten being the best, Ten." Four responds, matching the fake british tone easily. I feel my cheeks become hotter and I know they are probably bright red, so I turn my face to the floor to hide it.

"Chris, truth or dare?" Four asks.

"Dare..."

"7 minutes with Will. Closet. Go. Now." Four instructs. Christina flinches but drags Will away anyways. Once they are inside, we start the timer. We can't really hear anything, so I decide to go up and press my ear to the door like that stalker that I am. Surprisingly, I heard soft moans coming from inside. Interesting...I will have to question Chris about this later.

**CHRISTINA'S POV!**

I stare at Will through the darkness for a moment before lurching forward and capturing his lips with mine. I feel his pressing back against mine, and I smile slightly. I pull myself closer and deepen the kiss. After a minute or two, he breaks away from my mouth and starts leaving a trail of kisses, starting at the corner of my mouth, then my jaw. He pauses at my jaw for a moment before moving down to my neck. I bite my lip to hold back moans, but a few escape, but only quiet ones. Someone would only be able to hear them if they pressed their ears against the door, which I doubt anyone would do. **(Hehehehehehehhehehehe- Sorry I had to say that. -Author) ** All too soon, I realize the 7 minutes would be ending very soon. I softly push Will away and explain quietly. I slide the strap of my tank top back to its normal position, which had been moved down by Will.

"10!' I hear them shout from the other side of the door. "9! 8! 7654321!" We hear them screech in a rush before they fling the door open and find me and Will simply standing there innocently. Just to prove a point, and I am not actually sure what that point was I just wanted to be sassy, I grab Wills shirt and give him a long slow kiss. Then I turn to wink and those staring open-mouthed at me.

**A/N: OHMAHGAWD THAT FELT AWKWARD TO WRITE BUT SOME OF YOU REQUESTED DIRTIER DARES AND ASDFGHJKL:. I just feel awkward writing them, so give me some time to adjust. I promise I will get better. Review for me and give me suggestions? Thanks! Bye lovelies! **


End file.
